Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a fin field effect transistor.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are gaining importance in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it may be advantageous to realize semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being improved.